encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 117
Salubong is the one hundred seventeenth episode of Encantadia. It aired on December 27, 2016. Summary A Hathor reports to Pirena that Ybrahim and his forces have occupied the eastern part of the palace, but Danaya and the diwata soldiers are gone. Pirena decides to attack, ordering Agane and the Kambal-Diwa to take Hathors with them. Using her clairvoyance, Ether sees Lira fallen on the ground, covered in goo. Ether thinks that Lira is dead and celebrates Arde's success. Ether suddenly loses sight of Lira. Emre appears near Lira and wakes her up using his powers, cleansing her of the goo. Emre greeted Lira, who does not recognize him. Emre showed her images of the beggar she had helped before. Kahlil appeared and offered to introduce the stranger to her. Lira was alarmed, saying that Kahlil is dead and is a bad person. She picked up her weapon. Kahlil told her not to be afraid, for he will not hurt her. Kahlil said they are in the presence of Emre, their true guardian. Because Lira had doubts, Emre told her to ask her heart, for she will learn who he truly is. Lira said she suddenly felt joy, and dropped her weapon. She recognized him as Emre. Hathor soldiers invaded Lireo using their sky ships. They were met by Danaya, Aquil and Muros. When the Hathors were slain, Aquil and Muros simultaneously asked her if she was hurt. Danaya complained that there was no possibility that she would get hurt, because they did not even let the enemies approach her. Lira is relieved to have found Emre at last. Lira told him of her hardships just so she could find him. Emre said her difficulties are over, and invited her to come with him and Kahlil. Lira asked where they will go. Kahlil replied that they will go to Devas. Lira remembered her companions Wahid and Wantuk. Emre told her not to worry about them, because they will not be able to leave the place where they were. Lira teleported with Emre and Kahlil, vanishing amidst golden dust. Wahid regrets the loss of Lira, saying that she fell just after he had fallen for her. Wahid regrets that he can no longer steal kisses from Lira. Wantuk told Wahid that they should leave, lest Arde return and throw them far away. Wahid said he doesn't care about that anymore. Wantuk tried to steer the ship, but it doesn't work. Wahid was too sad to pay attention to him. Imaw said Lireo is now safe, so the damas could resume their duties and return to their homes. The damas thanked him. Imaw asked if Paopao is with them. A dama said Paopao is not with them. Danaya entered the room where unconscious Alena lay, attended by Amihan and Mira. Amihan is relieved that Danaya has been rescued. Danaya thanked Emre that she is still alive, and asked what happened to Alena. Mira said Alena was injured during the battle with Hagorn. Amihan said Alena only needs to rest in order to recover her energy, which had been absorbed by Hagorn during the battle. Danaya said that without her gem, Alena is not able to recover as quickly as they do, so she is relieved that Alena had survived. Danaya added that since Alena was hurt saving them from Hagorn, she may be returning to their fold. Amihan prayed that was the case. Amihan asked Danaya if she managed to recover Sapiro. Danaya replied in the negative. Ybrahim and the Sapiryan soldiers have formed a barricade against Pirena and the Hathors. Ybrahim said he had expected their arrival. Pirena said that the diwatas have left them, so they should surrender. Ybrahim said that she too had been left by Mayca and her allies. Pirena said she is still allied to Hathoria. Ybrahim said she cannot intimidate him, since their battle would be to the death. The Sapiryans threw explosives at Pirena's forces, but she raised a water barrier against it. With his Kalasag, Ybrahim withstood an energy blast from the Water Gem. Amihan said she needed to go to Sapiro to help Ybrahim, but checked first if Alena is safe. Amihan woke up Alena. Alena looked for the Hathors, but Amihan told her they were gone. Alena said it is time for her to go, but Danaya said that if she had recovered, she must accompany Amihan to Sapiro. They tell her that Ybrahim is being attacked by Pirena. Aquil said he has bad news — that Paopao is lost, and he is afraid that the boy is in danger. Ybrahim challenged Pirena to single combat, which she accepted. Ybrahim was disarmed, but Pirena was surprised that the ability she acquired from Ether does not affect his armor. Ybrahim used her surprise to hit her. The Kambal-Diwa wished to intervene, but Agane stopped him. Pirena soon recovered her composure, but barbaros arrived and one of them slashed Pirena at the back. A general battle ensued. Agane said Pirena was grievously wounded, and told the Kambal-Diwa to heal Pirena. He took Pirena and Agane away from the battle. Ybrahim thanked the barbaros, and looked for Wahid. When they said they do not know, Ybrahim said he expected as much, laughing it off. Ybrahim said they had proven that even without powers, they could still fight. They cheered for Sapiro. Emre, Lira and Kahlil teleported to Devas. Lira admired the place. Kahlil said Lira could stay there, if she wanted to, because she has proven herself worthy. Lira said she cannot stay, because she needed to return to Encantadia immediately; Mira and Paopao are waiting for her. Lira said Christmas is near, and she wanted to get a gift for herself. Emre said he knows what Lira wants. Lira asked if he can grant her wish, to be remembered by her family upon her return to Encantadia. Amihan asked Abog if they have found Paopao. Abog said they found him in the forest, with the help of Banak and Nakba. Mira asked how he is. Danaya said he is sleeping, and she had healed his head injury. Amihan asked who hurt him. Danaya said that Banak and Nakba told her Hagorn did it. Alena said Hagorn would not even spare a child. Alena said she would accompany Amihan. Gurna told Pirena that they are having a hard time expelling Ybarro. Agane said he knows the layout of the palace and has prepared traps on the path to the Eastern Fort. Gurna said they might need reinforcements from Hathoria. The Kambal-Diwa volunteered to go there to report to Hagorn. Pirena told him to do just that, and thanked him for healing her. Pirena ordered them to guard all entrances to the western side. Ybrahim was secretly spying on them. Emre told Lira that she has proven herself, that nothing could stop her from fulfilling her aim. Lira said her only wish is to completely nullify Ether's curse, so that her family could remember her. Emre asked if that is the only thing Lira would ask for; he offered her other things that would improve her situation. Emre conjured a chest full of golden treasures, which she could get if she wished. Lira thanked Emre, but said that she does not need gold, money or treasure. Emre then offered her power, like the gems held by the Sang'gres. Emre took out a square-cut purple gem, telling her she could have it if she wanted. Lira said she does not need power, and asked Emre not to offer her anything else, for she only needed one thing. The Kambal-Diwa reports to Hagorn that Sapiro has not yet fallen, because Ybrahim is still fighting. Hagorn stood up. The Kambal-Diwa said Pirena needed reinforcements. Rexar was amused, since they had just been defeated in Lireo. Hagorn called him to approach. Rexar felt Hagorn's anger and apologized. Hagorn said he did not need his apology, and does not wish to see his face anymore. He pulled Rexar's sword from its scabbard and stabbed Rexar, killing him. Hagorn said anyone who would act like Rexar would also be executed, so they should not underestimate his resolve to kill his own people. The Kambal-Diwa asked how they would act on Pirena's request. Hagorn sat back on his chair,Episode 101. Hagorn's throne was destroyed by Danaya. and said that they have already helped her. Hagorn said Pirena must win Sapiro using the Hathor troops, and prove herself worthy of queenship. Using a map, Ybrahim points out the location of Pirena and her forces. Bausug suggested that they use explosives to capture or kill Pirena's forces. Ybrahim said they cannot bomb Pirena's location, since the throne of Sapiro is located there. He almost said that the treasure is also there, before correcting himself to say that important things are located there. Bausug asked what they should do. Ybrahim said they must watch and wait. Lira begins to weep. Emre asked why she cried. Lira said she fears that Emre will not be able to grant her wish, because she has nowhere else to go. Emre told Lira that he understands her, and admires her for turning down treasure and power. Emre said Lira is admirable not only because she is pure of heart, but also because she is not ambitious and greedy. Emre conjures a small vial with liquid. He told Lira to take it with her and drink it once she arrived in Lireo, and any wish she made would come true. Lira asked if that is true. Emre said he would not give her false hopes. Lira thanked Emre and embraced him. Pirena confronts Ybrahim again. Pirena warned him that she will use her full powers, and told him to surrender. Ybrahim said he would fight to the death. Pirena took out the Water Gem. Bausug told Ybrahim that they could do nothing against a gem. Amihan and Alena appeared. Amihan fought the energy blast from the Water Gem with an energy blast from the Air Gem. Amihan declared that the battle is now fair. Kahlil said he is happy that Lira got her wish. Lira said she cannot wait to return to Lireo. Lira asked Kahlil if he wished to accompany her back. Lira added that his mother would be happy to see him again. Kahlil said that though he wanted to see them, he no longer belonged to the world of the living, so he cannot come with her. Lira said that's okay, for at least they were reconciled. Lira said Kahlil is not bad anymore, and could talk. Lira said his aunts and his mother would be glad to see him. Lira suddenly thought of her cellphone and takes a selfie with him. Lira asked how she could return to Wahid and Wantuk. Kahlil told her to take his hand. They bade each other farewell, and teleported. Battle ensued in Sapiro, where Ybrahim fought the Kambal-Diwa while Pirena fought against Amihan and Alena. Pirena managed to capture Bausug and used him as hostage. Alena told Pirena not to use the barbaro to stop them. Alena urged Amihan to use her powers to end the battle. Ybrahim told Pirena not to hurt Bausug.Spelling uncertain Alena said there is only one hostage. Ybrahim said he would not give up a comrade like that. Pirena said Ybrahim is a good leader, and made the Hathors take Bausug away, with orders not to let him escape. Pirena said they must now confer. Ybrahim said there is nothing to talk about; she should restore the barbaro to them and leave Sapiro, and he promised that no one from her side would be hurt. Pirena said they would never leave, even if he killed them one by one; the battle would last as long as the other side is not extinguished. Alena said that would be the case only if Amihan would refrain from using her powers against Pirena. Pirena said she knows Amihan cannot kill her. Amihan reminded Alena of her promise to their mother, but suggested that Hathors would be the one to hurt Pirena. Agane told Amihan not to insult them. Amihan said she is saying the truth; she asked Pirena if she is sure that her new allies would not stab her. Pirena stared at Gurna. Ybrahim said it was a probability, positing that even if she managed to take Sapiro from him, Hagorn would find a way to take it from her. Agane gets angry and aggressive, but Pirena ends the discussion. Pirena said that whatever they said or did, she and her forces would never leave Sapiro. Pirena declared a war of attrition. Trivia *In their third meeting, Lira finally sees Emre in his true form. *Emre showed Lira a sixth gem, colored purple. References